Lapis Lazuli
"The Only Thing I Wish For That I Want To Join The Good Side And Able Save Earth" Lapis is a former resevred member of Team Diana who wishes join Manny and others to fight Malefor in war combat even so She was made good friend to Yu is been keeping sercet from other Homeworld Gems about their freindship after Lapis was healed from the crack chaos inside of her that She was the enemy of Aaron the Water Dragon Master but also Lapis has made wrong chose keeping hid from other members in Malefor's attribute, even which is was very confusing for them as it regardless Lapis is just more protective to her allies from getting hurt from Jasper not so when the jail break taken place on being recused by Kaijudo Dragons Lapis Profile Family Queen Lapis ( Mother ) Tanzanite ( Sister ) Lapper ( Pet ) Personally Creature Tanzanyte, the Awakener Deck Episode Appearance Spells Giant Hand Water Slap Smash - Lapis's main spell Water Wings - Lapis's Flight spell Relationships Kaijudo Dragons Yu Jasper Peridot ??? ??? Water Clanmates Javran IV Atlanna Queen Lazuli Lapper Lapis has the loving relationship with Lapper to help her allies in combat, and also it been there since Gem Lord try take her back from Manny and others on rejoin the bad side and Lapis refused to join them and ever since her father was the Head Counciler of Gem Homeworld for the League of Legends even that during their between Kaijudo Dragons and the Gem Homeworld, Lapis was protected by Braum and Akali who has her defend from Gem Lord meaness of him by his own follow Gem but so after the fight Lapis reunite with Lapper her pet Lapis Dragon on happiness in for even more such of time She saw her father was coming with Graves and Shen and glad hugged her father with joy for missing him since He and Lapper was taken by Gem Lord himself King Ovalith Kaijudo Centurions Team Diana Team Manny Gem Lord Quinn Lux Lulu Ahri Sona Gloriosa Daisy/Gaia Everfree Gallery IamLapisLazuli!.png Noooooooooo.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 2.34.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 2.33.59 AM.png|The King comforting her over sadness of after his death and think of him Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 2.31.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 2.32.32 AM.png 2-21.png|"Uncle, What They Done To You?" The Message (45).PNG|Lapis knew that She was banned the Gem Lords for her betrayal Lapiz.JPG No Prob Bob.png Lapis healed.png Lapis blue eyed.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 2.07.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 2.07.57 AM.png The Return (43).PNG|Lapis gasped that She mistakenly hit her sister Tarzanite on purpose Screen Shot 2015-03-14 at 1.17.34 PM.png IMG 0136.PNG Lapislazuli8.jpg Lapis Lazuli.png Lovely lapis lazuli by nerdsman567-d82d77s.png Mirror-gem-ocean-gem-featured.jpg Lapis baggy eyes.jpg 1484701 951250191572819 2821607823249944422 n.jpg Jail Break (7).PNG|Lapis watched Lapper being taken as prisoner Jail break.jpg.jpg|Lapis was been taunted by Jasper for killing her own uncle Chille Tid 101.jpg Chille Tid 128.jpg|Lapis demand her Uncle to stop keeping her away from her friends Chille Tid 105.jpg|During her Overnight stay with Yu, Lapis having a nightmare and get a punishment from Granny Atlanna Chille Tid 126.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-20 at 11.57.29 AM.jpg|Lapis saw Yu being on conscious from the attack that Yu risking life for her "Risk of a Friend" Chille Tid 103.jpg|Lapis fighting off her Uncle's Spell Chille Tid 125.jpg Tumblr nq7xb76xFX1tkhqtso4 250.gif Tumblr nq80lzafag1s9wesjo1 500.png Tumblr nq7xb76xFX1tkhqtso6 250.gif Tumblr nq7xb76xFX1tkhqtso8 250.gif Tumblr nq7xb76xFX1tkhqtso7 250.gif Tumblr nq7xb76xFX1tkhqtso3 250.gif|Lapis sorting her plans to save Yu Tumblr nq7xb76xFX1tkhqtso2 250.gif Tumblr nq7t0vXSyw1tpjn6jo5 500.gif Tumblr nq7sxw8XTQ1ts7dzho8 r1 400.gif Hkewga.jpg Alone at Sea 006.png Alone at Sea 018.png Alone at Sea 029.png Alone at Sea 028.png Alone at Sea 021.png Alone at Sea 167.png Alone at Sea 148.png Alone at Sea 149.png Alone at Sea 150.png Alone at Sea 151.png Alone at Sea 153.png Alone at Sea 155.png Alone at Sea 195.png Alone at Sea 199.png Barn Mates 023.png Barn Mates 026.png Barn Mates 027.png Barn Mates 029.png Barn Mates 031.png Barn Mates 046.png Barn Mates 250.png Barn Mates 252.png Barn Mates 036.png Barn Mates 177.png Barn Mates 188.png Barn Mates 189.png Same Old World 028.png Same Old World 036.png Same Old World 076.png Same Old World 129.png Same Old World 131.png Same Old World 190.png Same Old World 198.png Barn Mates 010.png Barn Mates 011.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Mages Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Water Element Centurions Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Dragon Class Duel Masters Category:Dragona's Students Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists